


No More Zoo trips for Jack

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie see too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Zoo trips for Jack

"Is Uncle George coming too?"

Susie's face was bright and hopeful. George always made animal noises at her and talked like a Disney film for her when they went to the zoo.

"No darling, I'm afraid he's working today."

"Whyyyyy..." she whined and fidgeted.

"Daddy can't help it if Uncle George has an extra shift."

She glared at him and stuck her lip out.

"Susie..." Jack growled, trying to be firm.

She was having none of it. She let Jack get her into her coat and hat but frowned all the way.

\--888--

"Susie missed you today." Jack knocked back his scotch and leered at George.

"Did she? Off to the zoo were ya?" George winked and grinned. He knew how much Jack hated going there.

"Yeah. Was all Uncle George this, Uncle George that."

George chuckled and ground out his cigarette. "She's a sweet kid. You're lucky. She asleep?"

"Out like a light."

"Walked her till she dropped did ya? "George chuckled and stole a bit of Jack's whisky.

"Yeah, just so I'd have a few minutes peace."

"What you gonna do with those few minutes then?" George smiled and leaned close.

"This." Jack tenderly took George's face between his hands and kissed him hungrily. George moaned a bit and leaned right into it. They didn't hear the little footsteps on the stairs.

"Daddy..."

George muffled a curse and grabbed the whisky glass, standing quickly. Jack leaned back and tried to look nonchalant.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare."

She ran over to him and curled in his lap. George got refills on the whisky as Jack comforted her. He didn't like to be jealous of Jack's daughter but today was definitely one of those days. He got little enough time with Jack off the job and he was rapidly losing patience with anything that ate into that time. Even darling Susie.

"Here..." He handed Jack his glass and began to move away. Susie grabbed his hand. He held onto it and sat next to her.

"Was it a bad nightmare love?" Jack kissed her hair.

"I dreamed that you were all alone and crying." She paused and stared at him. "Were you kissing Uncle George?"

Both men blanched. George prepared himself for the lie that would come. Jack's answer was not what he expected.

"Was I? Poor Uncle George."

"Is Uncle George going to take Mummy's place?" She frowned a bit, worried.

"No darling. I could never take your mum's place." George gave her hand a little squeeze.

She looked at him and smiled. "Are you going to be daddy's friend?"

"Yes, love. Someone has to watch over him." George winked at her.

"Ok."

She wriggled out of Jack's lap and headed back up the stairs.

\--888--

Jack awoke, his arm all pins and needles, George was lying on it. Jack smiled and tenderly shifted him to one side. George's eyes fluttered open and he blinked in a sleepy stupor.

"You ok?"

"Shhh, George. Yes." He brushed damp, ginger hair from George's eyes.

"I will be your friend, you know..." he mumbled sleepily.

"I know, George. Go back to sleep." Jack kissed his nose and held him tightly.

\-----------  
End  
March 2006


End file.
